The Pokemon World
by Ryuune Seichi
Summary: My first fanfic, Syaoran and Co. visit the world of Pokemon. Chapter 9 uploaded. Discontinued.
1. Mokona, I Choose You!

Yoshidaimu

Hey, all, this is Yoshi, and this is my first attempt at a fan-fic. So, plz rate and review and tell me if I am off on anything. Okay, time for Tsubasa The Pokemon World!

Chapter 1: Mokona, I Choose You!

A giant bubble descends from the sky, lands on the ground, and bursts. Inside are Syaoran, Sakura, Fai, and Kurogane. Sitting on Fai's shoulders, is the snow-white creature, Mokona-Modoki. "_I feel strange_…" The white fluff-ball thinks to himself.

"Mokona?" Fai asks, in his ever-casual tone, "do you sense any of Sakura's feathers?"

"Hmmm…" Mokona jumps on Fai's head and begins to concentrate. "Mokona detects a strange power…"

A shadow of a bird surrounds them and all of them look up. A large, brown bird hovers in the sky, circling the party.

"Aaaahh!" Mokona screams, and his jewel lights up in an array of colors. It then unleashes a beam. The bird gets hit, shouts "Fearow!" and flies away.

"Mokona? What was that? One of your secret techniques?" Fai asks.

"No, Mokona has never done that before."

"Heeeyyy!" Someone shouts from the distance, and a boy runs over to them. He looks about 15, and he has a yellow rat perched on his shoulder.

Syaoran steps in front of Sakura, and asks the stranger, "Who are you?"

"Whoa," the boy says, "no need to get defensive." He extends he hand, "My name is Ash, what's yours?"

Syaoran relaxes a bit. "My name is-"

Fai cuts in, surprising Ash a bit. "Fai D. Flourite, or Fai if you prefer. This young man is Syaoran, the young girl is Sakura, and the one in black is Kuro-poo."

"For the last time, it's Kurogane!"

Ash looks at Mokona, who is sitting on Fai's shoulder, then he reaches in his pocket, extracting a small red device. He opens it and it scans Mokona, it states, "Mokona-Modoki, the dimension Pokemon. Only one is believed to exist, it has immense psychic power and the ability to cross dimensions."

A bush rustles in the distance, "Only one is believed to exist huh?" says a female voice.

Then a pair of cat eyes speaks, "It'd be a great gift for the boss, along with Pikachu…"

"Let's grab the mech." Says a male voice, and they sneak away.

"Wow!" Ash exclaims. "An ultra rare Pokemon!"

Syaoran responds to that. "Poke-what?"

"Did you come here from a different dimension, just like Dex said?"

"Yes," Fai says, "we did! You're quite an intelligent young man."

"Then I'll explain, but you could you come to my house?"

"Mom! I'm home!"

"Hm? Oh, welcome home! Who are your friends?"

"Hello Ma'am." Fai says, with his infinite charm. "My name Fai D. Flourite."

"Come into the living room, I'll explain everything I know." Ash says, and they all crowd into the living room.

Pikachu jumps into Ash's lap. "Pikaa-" he says, as Ash scratches his back.

"This little guy is Pikachu, he is one of the millions of creatures that live in our known as Pokemon. I am what is know as a Pokemon trainer, I use Pokemon to participate in 'battles."

"Battles? You have them fight each other?" Syaoran asks.

"Yes, but there are certain rules and restrictions to the battles, I would never want to hurt Pikachu…"

"…Anyway, Pokemon are classified by type, Pikachu is a thunder type, and I guess Mokona-Modoki is-"

"Mokona for short!" Mokona shouts happily.

"Mokona talks!" Ash exclaims out of surprise.

Fai then asks Ash, smiling, "Pokemon don't talk normally?"

"No, not in human language, except for…"

"Well, we're getting off topic, Mokona is most likely a psychic type." Ash says. "Furthermore, there are 17 know types in all. Some types of Pokemon are more or less effective in battle depending on what type they are facing. The three basic types are fire, grass, and water. For example, fire is strong against a grass type, but is weak to a water type."

"So, each Pokemon has one type each?" Syaoran asks.

"Well, some Pokemon have two types, such as," Ash pulls out the red device and starts flipping through the list of Pokemon until he finds the one he's looking for, he then shows everyone the display, it shows an orange dragon looking thing.

Dex begins to explain, "Charizard, the fire-dragon Pokemon. Its tail flame is believed to be its main source of power."

Syaoran then asks, "Charizard? What type is he?"

"Fire-Flying, a double type."

A large crash is heard outside and Ash runs out, mumbling under his breath, "them again…"

"What was that?!" Syaoran yells as the ground begins to shake.

"Hyuu, whatever it is, it sounds really big." Fai says, and they all run outside to investigate the noise.

How was that for an opening? Syaoran and Co. arrive in a mysterious new world filled with creatures known as "Pokemon," what's in store for these dimension travelers? Chapter 2 in progress. R+R Plz!


	2. The First Pokemon!

Yoshidaimu

Hey all, this is the 2nd chapter to my story, so lets get this started!

Chapter 2: The First Pokemon!

Syaoran and Co. run outside to find the source of the noise. Syaoran, Fai, and Kurogane go out in front, while Sakura and Mokona hang back.

Syaoran is the first to speak, "Who's there?!"

A female voice answers him, and as she is speaking, she rises form the mech. She has long red hair. "Listen, is that a brand new twerp's voice I hear?"

A male's voice continues, as he rises, Syaoran notices he has mid-length blue hair. "It speaks to me, loud and clear."

"On the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

A feline jumps out from the mech, "in your ear!"

"A rose by any name's just as sweet."

"When everything's worse, our work is complete."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Meowth, that's a name."

"Putting the do-gooders in their place."

"Dashing hope, putting fear in its place."

"We're Team Rocket, and we're in your face!"

Ash yells, "Team Rocket, get out of Pallet Town!"

The sun comes out from behind a cloud, revealing the mech. "A giant Pikachu?!"

The three members of Team Rocket jump back inside the mech, and Meowth speaks into the microphone, "that's right twerp, the Pika-Mech Version I." He then presses a blue button, and glass spheres shoot out form its cheeks, capturing Pikachu and Mokona.

"Pikachu, thunderbolt!" Ash commands.

Pikachu's sphere lights up in a bright yellow, but nothing appeared to have happened.

"Hahahaha! You think we aren't prepared for that by now? Wrong!" Jesse says, cackling into the microphone. "Meowth, show them our mech's true power!"

"One thunderbolt, comin' right up!" He presses a yellow button, and the mech unleashes a thunderbolt, heading straight for Sakura!

"Princess Sakura!" Syaoran jumps in front of her, taking the full force of the lightning. He passes out shortly after the thunderbolt dies out.

"Fai! Tell Mokona to use a psybeam! It will hopefully work!" Ash yells.

"Sure, why not? Mokona, please use psybeam."

Mokona screams, almost as if in pain, but his jewel light up and he unleases his second beam. It shoots though his sphere, plows through the mech's head, and straight through Pikachu's sphere. Mokona and Pikachu jump to safety and the mech explodes.

"How could such a perfect plan be ruined like this?" Jessie asks.

"Cuz," states Meowth, "we didn't know what kind of attacks the white fluff-ball used, but we'll be ready next time."

"But for now…" James says.

"We're blasting off again!" Team Rocket screams in unison and they fly away into the sky.

"Syaoran!" Mokona yells, running to his side, "Syaoran, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Mokona."

"Good morning!" Syaoran opens his eyes to see a very large smiling face, "breakfast is almost ready, so come downstairs!" Mokona jumps off of Syaoran's chest and heads down the stairs.

Syaoran attempts to get out of bed, but there is a stabbing pain in his back, and he lies back down. "That lightning took a lot more out of me than I had expected…" He climbs out of bed and puts his traveling cloak on. Then he walks down the stairs.

"Ah, Syaoran," Fai says, "how are you feeling?"

"Fine," he says and sits down at the table, "what's for breakfast?"

Ash answers that question, "Mom's making pancakes, and Sakura is helping her. Syaoran, can I ask you something?"

"Um, sure, go ahead…"

"Would you like to go out and catch a Pokemon?"

"Catch?"

"Oh right, I was about to explain that, but Team Rocket showed up. Okay, we trainers befriend Pokemon using," he pulls out a small red and white marble, "these."

"What are they?"

"They're Pokeballs, when we press this button," he presses the button and it grows about three times in size, " it enlarges, and we throw it at wild Pokemon."

"Does it hurt them?"

"Well, to catch them, you have to weaken them, but they seem to enjoy the challenge."

"Sure, we'll go out after breakfast."

Mokona pops in, "Breakfast is served!" Sakura and Ash's mom lay out plates for everyone, and they begin to dig in.

The five people are standing in the middle of a field looking around for Pokemon.

"Hey, Ash!" Syaoran yells. "I found one!" They all run over as Syaoran runs back down a small hill. At the bottom is a small orange dog playing in the flowers. They all crowd behind a couple of bushes as Ash whispers to Syaoran.

"Wow, a Growlithe. I think it'll be a good fit for you. Okay, listen carefully, in a Pokemon battle, it's one-on-one, you take Mokona with you and fight it. Once it seems tired, take this," he reaches in his pocket and takes out a Pokeball, "enlarge it, and throw it at him, got it?"

"Yeah, thanks Ash, Mokona, ready to go?"

"Mokona-Modoki ready to go!" He hops on Syaoran's shoulder as Syaoran jumps out of the bushes.

"Mokona, use Hypnosis!" Mokona opens his eyes and sends out a wave, putting the Growlithe to sleep. "It's a good thing Ash went over Mokona's moves with us…"

"Okay, the Pokedex is not only a way to learn about Pokemon, it can also tell you whatt moves a Pokemon you caught knows."

"So what moves does Mokona know?" Asks Fai.

"Basic Psychic-type moves, Psy-beam, as we've seen. Hypnosis, which, when used, puts your foe to sleep. Psychic, which is much more powerful than Psy-beam, but takes more time to perform. Finally, he knows teleport, which teleports him to different parts of the battlefield, good for evasion."

"Ok, got it, thanks."

"_Now that he's sleeping, I should use Psychic." _Syaoran thinks, planning out a battle strategy. "Mokona! Use Psychic!"

Mokona's jewel lights up in a great array of colors. Then, about five seconds later, a white-hot beam shoot out and makes contact with the Growlithe, waking it up.

Weakened, but angered, it shoots out a fet of fire. Ash shouts from behind, "A Flamethrower!"

"Mokona, use Teleport!" Mokona's jewel turns blue and Mokona phases out, with the flamethrower rushing past where he was standing. The Growlithe looks around, searching for his opponent. Mokona phases in about ten feet behind Growlithe. "Mokona! Psybeam!" Mokona shoots the beam and Growlithe goes down. Syaoran enlarges the Pokeball he was holding and throws it.

The Pokeball captures Growlithe and begins shaking…

Great chapter! Syaoran and Co. defeat Team Rocket. Then Syaoran engages a Growlithe in hopes to catch his first Pokemon. Find out if he catches it in the next chapter. Also, I'm thinking about having the rest of the group, Sakura, Kurogane, and Fai, have their own Pokemon. However, I need some suggestions. So, request in the reviews or send an e-mail to The restrictions are: 1. The deadline is Sunday November 18, 2007 12:00 pm mountain time. 2. The Pokemon can't be from Sinnoh, the story takes place shortly after Hoenn. And that's it! So be creative and expect the story to go up on Wednesday November 21, 2007.


	3. Sakura's Feather Revealed!

Yoshidaimu

Hey, I took the best ideas and combined them for your choices. Thank you for supporting me. Sorry for the delay, Thanksgiving was a lot more hectic than I thought, Ok, on with the chapter.

Chapter 3: Sakura's Feather Revealed

The Pokeball kept shaking for another ten seconds. "_This has to work," _Ash thinks to himself, "_but it doesn't usually take this long…"_

The light goes out then it stops shaking. Ash breaths a sigh of relief as Syaoran walks up to the ball and picks it up. "Hey, Ash?"

"Yeah?"

"How do you call out a Pokemon from its ball?"

"_That's right, he hasn't seen anyone do it yet…" _Ash thinks, "okay, you throw it and shout 'go' and then the Pokemon's name."

Syaoran throws the ball and shouts, "go, Growlithe!" The ball opens and a white stream comes out revealing Growlithe.

"Growwlithe." It says, stretching. Syaoran kneels down and pets him and the Growlithe licks his cheek.

"We should all go visit Professor Oak," Ash says, "he would probably want to see Mokona."

"Ok, lead the way," Fai says and they all climb back up the hill.

"Professor! It's me Ash! Is anyone home?!"

A boy walks in, "Oh, hey Ash, the Professor's out doing some field work," he then spots the travelers crowded in the living room, "oh, hello, my name's Tracy," he extends his hand to Kurogane. Kurogane just sits down on the couch and says, "hey."

Fai takes Tracy's hand, shaking it vigorously, "ignore Kuro-tan, he's not a people person." Kurogane growls at that. "My name is Fai D. Fluoright, he is Syaoran, she is Sakura, and-"

"I am Mokona-Modoki! Mokona for short." Mokona says, playing with the remote.

"Ash? Did that Pokemon-?"

"Yep, he talked."

"We can't get white manju to shut up," says Kurogane.

Mokona giggles and drops the remote, turning on the TV.

A female reporter is standing in front of a stadium. "Hello, I am standing in front of Diamond Stadium, in the city of Diamond. Here, in three months, the Gemstone Tournament will be held, and the prize this year is a fabulous Pokemon hold item."

The screen flashes to reveal the item, and Syaoran shouts in surprise, "Princess Sakura's feather!"

"This item is said to triple the power of any Pokemon who holds it," the screen flashes again and it shows a Typhlosion standing near a waterfall. The reporter's voice chimes in from the background, "Watch as this Typhlosion unleashes a flamethrower upon this waterfall.

The Typhlosion uses a flamethrower and it penetrates about halfway through the waterfall. "Now watch as one of our scientists hands him the mysterious Pokefeather, which is said to be a feather from a legendary Pokemon." The Typhlosion takes the feather and performs another flamethrower, it comes out as an immense river of flame that plows straight through the waterfall.

"That is true power, isn't it? So, travel to the Gemstone Continenent and collect the 6 gem badges to participate!"

Fai picks up the remote and turns off the TV. "So Syaoran, what do you want to do now?"

"I must get Sakura's feathers back, no matter what the cost."

The door opens and an old man walks in. "Tracy, I need you to contact Ash, he picked up-"

"A new Pokemon on my Pokedex?" Ash asks.

The man looks up from the device he was looking at and sees the travelers in the room. Then he spots Mokona sitting on Fai's shoulder. "The rare Pokemon!"

He grabs Mokona, "heehee, that tickles.."

"It even talks! Everyone, come with me to my lab!"

"Professor, why are we in here?" Ash asks.

Oak places Mokona on a pedestal and a tube of glass descends upon him. "Mokona is scared…"

"Don't be afraid little one, this won't hurt at all." Oak assures the frightened little fluff-ball. He walks over to the control room and presses a button. A ring goes up and down the tube casting a green light on Mokona. Mokona's statistics flash on the screen.

A stranger opens the door to the lab, he has brown hair and eyes and appears to be 16. "You called for any nearby professors Oak?"

"Er, yes, but you look a little young to be a professor." Oak says looking away from the monitors to monitor the young stranger. "You also seem to be a little casually dressed."

The "professor" is wearing a gray hoodie and jeans, "Yeah, I get that a lot… but I am the proffesor visting form the town of Amber." He looks over at Sakura. He walks over swiftly and takes her hand. "Well, hello there, I don't believe we've met, I'd remember a face as beautiful as yours. Do you have a name to accompany its beauty?"

Sakura blushes, "I-I'm S-Sakura…" Syaoran looks over and starts getting uncomfortable.

Fai sees this little display and immediately steps in. "My name is Fai, Fai D. Fluoright, he's Syaoran, and-"

"Even think of another dumbass nickname and you'll see what happens."

"Kuro-rin." Fai finishes and runs out.

"Get back here wizard!" Kurogane starts chasing after him.

"Ahh, Kuro-wan is angry with me!"

"…um, anyway, I'm Yoshidaimu, and I think you'd be a perfect candidate for my little experiment."

Syaoran steps inbetween Yoshidaimu and Sakura. "What kind of experiment?"

"Nothing much." He walks over to the vid-phone and turns it on. "Hey, Rai, you there?"

"Yes?" A 14 year old kid picks up. "Oh, professor, what do you need?"

Yoshidaimu places a Pokeball on the transfer area, "I found a candidate for the experiment."

"Ok, gimme a sec."

"Professor, Yoshidaimu was it?" Oak asks the stranger.

"Yoshi, please."

"Fine, Professor Yoshi, what are you doing so far away from home?"

He ignores Oak as the Pokeball teleports and a new one takes its place. He hands the Pokeball to Sakura, "try calling this out please."

"Um, o-okay." She throws the Pokeball and a small brown fox emerges. "Why did you have me do that?"

"Stand still, I'm going to wipe that smile off of your face wizard!"

"Ahhh!"

"I want you to take care of him."

Fai runs into the room ducking behind Syaoran and Kurogane comes in, a little tired from the chase. "W-What?!" Sakura exclaims.

Alright, I know that I haven't done Fai or Kurogane's Pokemon yet, but I already have an idea, so don't give me any suggestions. However, I do need suggestions for nicknames that Fai calls Kurogane, because I have sort of exhausted them all. Please post your ideas in the comments. Next chapter (hopefully) before the holidays.


	4. Syaoran's First Battle!

Yoshidaimu 

Happy holidays all, its time for the exciting fourth chapter of The Pokemon World! Ok, enough fooling around, time to start.

Chapter 4: Syaoran's First Battle! 

"Yes, that's right, I want you to take care of this Eevee." Yoshi said.

"B-but, I don't know how to take care of a Pokemon…" Sakura said, still a little startled the stranger made.

"That will simply make the results of this experiment more accurate." Yoshi said, thinking aloud.

"Why me?"

"Because, you are the only female to not slap me when I talked to them… but also because of your radiant beauty."  
Sakura blushed again, and Syaoran could no longer tolerate the stranger treating his princess this way. "Hey, leave her alone."

"Oh, and who are you to be telling me this? If you want to settle this, we should have a battle." Yoshi said, issuing the challenge.

"Fine, you're on."

"Syaoran, don't do this, he's not hurting me." Sakura pleaded.

"Ok, follow me then," Yoshi said, walking out the door.

Syaoran followed him out, ready for nearly anything this stranger could muster up against him.

The air was crisp and clean, and there were no clouds in sight, except for a few snow white clouds drifting lazily through the sky. The grass was green and the challengers stood facing eachother. "Ok, so, how many Pokemon do you have?" Yoshi asked, clutching a Pokeball.

"I have one right now," Syaoran answered.

"_Only one?" _Yoshi thought. "Okay, then this will be a one on one battle." He replaced the pokeball on his belt clip and grabbed another one.

Syaoran threw his Pokeball, "go, Growlithe!" the Pokeball opened and Growlithe emerged, ready for action.

"Ha, is that all you got? Go, Eevee!" He threw the Pokeball and an Eevee, similar to Sakura's, emerged from the Pokeball, however, this one was bigger, older, and it was a female Pokemon. "You see, the reason I want Sakura-chan to take care of that Eevee is because it is a male Eevee, I specialize in female Eevees." He whipped his hand in front, extending it in a cool fashion. "Okay, enough talking, time to start!"

Tracy stood on the sidelines, "I'm going to be the judge of this battle." He said, "Begin!"

Yoshi starts off the battle relatively quickly, "Eevee, Shadow Ball!" The Eevee tilts her head up and a black energy ball materializes. Eevee launches it directly at Growlithe.

"Growlithe, dodge and use Flamethrower!" Growlithe jumps out of the way and begins charging for a Flamethrower.

"Too slow! Eevee Agility!" Eevee relaxes her body. "Now, Quick Attack!" Eevee launches her body at the Growlithe.

Growlithe launches the Flamethrower and Eevee dodges to the side and rams into his body. Growlithe goes flying through the air and lands on his side. "Growlithe, get up and use Fire Spin!" Growlithe stumbles up and begins charging.

"Ha, thanks to agility, Eevee's Shadow Ball is twice as fast! Eevee, finish it! Shadow Ball!" Eevee throws up a Shadow Ball and launches it faster than before.

All of a sudden, a drill comes out of the ground and a yellow mech emerges from the hole. The shadow ball ounces off of it, not even leaving a scratch. "What's going on?!" Tracy shouts over the noise the mech is creating. The drill retracts back into the machine and a viewing bubble comes out of the space.

"Team Rocket? What aare you doing here?" Ash asks, getting annoyed.

"Isn't it obvious twerp?" Meowth asks from behind the bubble. "We're here to get that rare Pokemon, and your Pikachu too!" The bubble goes back into the mech and glass spheres shoot out of it, shooting out toward Mokona, Pikachu, Growlithe, and Eevee.

"Pikachu, dodge those bubbles!" Pikachu jumps out of the way of the bubble and starts charging.

"Meowth," James says, "why are we going after the puppy? Use the bubble to go after Pikachu instead."

"I know that, I programmed the bubbles to go after any targets." He types in a new command and the bubble going after Growlithe changes direction and heads toward Pikachu. Pikachu launches a thunderbolt, making the original bubble recoil, but the other bubble came up behind him and captures the yellow mouse.

The bubble going after Eevee was having trouble, because of her enhanced speed. "Good Eevee, keep dodging until the right moment."

"Manjuu! My sword now!" Kurogane shouts at Mokona.

"One sword, coming right up!" He dodges the bubble, lands on top of it and spits up Kurogane's sword. Kurogane catches the sword in his hand and slices the bubble in half.

"What's up with that guy?" Jessie asks Meowth. "Do something about him."

"Like what? He's to big to fit in the bubbles, and that sword would just cut them to ribbons."

Kurogane jumps at Pikachu's bubble and slices it to pieces and Pikachu jumps out and begins charging. Eevee tackles her bubble and sends it back at the mech. "Now, Eevee, launch a Shadow Ball at the mech, full power!" She tilts her head up and charges it.

"Pikachu, Thunder!" Pikachu charges.

"Mokona, could you use a psychic please?" Fai asks, smiling like a fool.

A tri-force blast in an array of beautiful colors plows through the mech and slowly descends upon the engine. "Meowth!" Jessie shrieks. "You better not let us blast off again!"

"I'm workin' on it!" He presses a button that is labeled 'Emergency Only' and the cockpit flies out of the mech and lands on the ground. "Now, it's time to show these twerps!"

"We don't need you to tell us that!" Jessie says. She reaches for her belt and throws a Pokeball. "Go, Dustox!" A moth looking Pokemon emerges form the Pokeball.

"You too, Cacnea!" James throws a Pokeball and a small cactus Pokemon emerges. It rounds back and hugs James. "Get in there! This is not the time!"

"Ok, a double battle, huh? Well, I'll show you why I'm known as the Double Battle Master! Eevee, return!" The Eevee returns to he side of her master as he reaches at his belt and pulls out two Pokeballs.

Hey, this got finished sooner than I had expected, so I decided to upload it for you guys! Thanks for the support and expect the next one up soon!


	5. The Double Battle!

Yoshidaimu

Hey, happy holidays everyone! I decided to celebrate by putting up my 5th chapter. So here it is!

Chapter 5: The Double Battle!

The Pokeballs flew into the air and open simultaneously, revealing two Pokemon. "Whoa, what's going on Ash? What does he mean double battle?" Syaoran inquired.

"Well, its basically a regular battle, just two on two."

"Go, Espeon, Umbreon!" Yoshi shouted as they took shape.

"_An Espeon and an Umbreon, that makes sense_." Ash thought to himself.

"Ha, is that all?" Jessie asked. "I've seen tougher Caterpie. Dustox, Poison Sting!" The moth Pokemon unleashed a barrage of needles heading for Yoshi's Pokemon.

"Cacnea, let go and use Pin Missle!" James commanded and his Cacnea joined in the attack unleashing the spikes on his arm.

"I'm afraid that strategy won't work. Umbreon get behind Espeon and charge for a Dark Pulse! Espeon, use Reflect!" Umbreon jumped behind Espeon and started charging for her attack, while Espeon threw up a shield that blocked the attacks.

"Now, Espeon, jump up and shoot that Dustox out of the sky with a Shadow Ball!" Espeon jumped and threw her head back. "Umbreon, wipe out that Cacnea with Dark Pulse!" Umbreon nleashed a wave of darkness that crashed into Cacnea who flew into Dustox. Espeon unleashed the Shadow Ball, which crashed into both and sent them stumbling back.

"Dustox, get up and use Psybeam!" Dustox flew back up into the air and begins charging.

"You're going to need to be faster than that to defeat me! Espeon, Agility! Umbreon, defend Espeon!" Espeon relaxes and Umbreon jumps in front of her. Dustox unleashes the beam and it strikes Umbreon.

"Hang in there! Espeon, Shadow Ball, full power!" Espeon threw her head up and the Shadow Ball started growing quickly. Umbreon was taking the Psybeam and starting to get tired. "Okay, Umbreon, dodge!" Umbreon jumped out of the way while Espeon uleashed the Shadow Ball and it collides with the Psybeam.

"James, do something, that attack is pushing back ours!"

"Oh, right. Cacnea, use a pin missle to push he Shadow Ball back!" Cacnea unleashes the missles and the Shadow Ball was stopped.

"Umbreon, help out Espeon with your own Shadow Ball!" Umbreon shoots a Shadow Ball which combines with the other one and it pushes back the Dustox and Cacnea. They fly back to their owners. "Ash, go ahead and finish them off."

"Got it! Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Pikachu unleashes the Thunderbolt which sends Team Rocket flying into the air.

"What went wrong this time?!" Jessie shrieks, strangling Meowth.

He strikes her with his claws and says, "how was I supposed to know that guy was gonna show up? We'll be ready next time though…"

"We're blasting off again!!!"

"Hey, Yoshi, are you okay?" Syaoran asks.

"Yeah, I would say that I didn't break a sweat but our battle wore me out, so yeah. More importantly, how's Growlithe?"

"Resting in his Pokeball, I hope he'll be okay…"

"Hm, well we should go back to Oak's lab and have him look at our Pokemon, though I'm pretty sure they just need a rest."

"Just as Professor Yoshi thought, they are just tired, let them rest for today."

"Hey, Syaoran?" Fai asked. "When do you plan on heading to the Gemstone Continent?"

"It depends on the mode of transportation we choose."

"Well, I'm scheduled to take a boat in a week heading from Vermillion to Aquamarine in a week. Would you like to come with me?"

"Wouldn't the seats already be full?" Kurogane asked with the same expression he always has.

"Hahaha, no, this boat is my private research boat, a friend of mine is watching it and waiting for me."

"Well, we would be glad to come with you." Syaoran said, bowing to him.

"Don't be so formal, I'm not even older than you! Ok, lets rest, cuz I want to set out tomorrow."

The travelers were all gathered in front of Oak's lab. They said their goodbyes and headed down the coast of Pallet, heading for Fuchsia Bridge.

That's it! Sorry this is such a short chapter, but I ran out of ideas. Don't expect anymore until after Christmas, but if I get enough requests, I might be able to get Chapter 6 up before then. Until that time, Happy Holidays!


	6. Battle on the Bridge!

Yoshidaimu

Happy Holidays all! This will most likely be the last fan fic from me for this year, but don't be to depressed, cuz there will be plenty after the year starts! Lets do it!

Chapter 6:Battle on the Bridge! 

The small band of travelers headed along the Pallet coastline heading for Fuchsia City. After about two hours, the bridge came into sight. "Fuchsia bridge!" Yoshi shouted. "We're making good time. Something seems a little off though." Before they knew it, a thick blanket of fog surrounded them.

When they got to the bridge, there was a female police officer standing at its entrance. "Stop, the bridge has been closed due to technical difficulties, we apologize for any inconvenience this may cause."

"What, but Officer Jenny, surely there must be a way you can allow us to cross." Yoshi said. But the Jenny just shook her head and continued looking out for more would-be-crossers. Everyone backed up and stood near the bridge. "I was hoping it wouldn't come to something like this, but we have to sneak by her."

"How? She seems tough, so if we're caught, we'll be in huge trouble," Syaoran said.

"I know, but if we don't we may not get to Gemstone Continent in time for the tournament," Yoshi said, "so here's the plan, Mokona, I want you to head over there and attract the officer's attention. While she's distracted, we'll head over and when Fai call you, teleport to us and we'll run as fast as we can."

"Mokona is on it!" Mokona ran out in front of the officer and said, "Hi, I'm Mokona, catch me if you can!" Mokona ran away from the bridge.

"Halt, I must catch you and release you somewhere safer, as you are a legendary Pokemon!" Jenny ran after Mokona as everyone else got onto the bridge.

"Ok, you can call him back."

"Mokona, could you Teleport to us?"

Mokona phases as Jenny's arms catch the blue waves left behind. Mokona teleports onto Fai's shoulder. "Run!!!" Yoshi shouts to the others and they all run across the bridge.

"Stop! In the name of the law!" She chases after them, but they're already to far across the bridge. "The bridge is to dangerous!"

They run into the fog and are lost. "I've got to call for backup." She grabs the radio attached to her belt and clicks the button. "Attention all available units, your assistance is requested at the Fuchsia Bridge."

"Ok, I think we lost her…" Yoshi says, breathing hard.

"Why do you suppose they closed the bridge anyhow?" Fai asked.

"I dunno, but-" Yoshi stops in mid-sentence as a white-blue beam shoots out of the fog. "Everyone! Don't let that touch you, that's an Ice Beam! It'll freeze you solid!" Yoshi jumps out of the way and rolls on the ground. He reaches for his Pokeballs and expands it. A small shape appears behind him and it shoots beam at him, freezing him in mid-throw inside a block of ice.

"Manju! My sword, now!" Kurogane shouts and Mokona spits out Kurogane's sword as the shape runs up behind him and slashes at him, knocking the fluff-ball unconscious. Kurogane catches the sword and gets into a fighting stance. The mysterious figure runs at him and jumps into the air. Kurogane jumps to meet it and they clash in the air. The mist clears a small amount and reveals the figure.

"A Pokemon?!" Syaoran yells. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out the Pokedex. "Sneasel, the ice Pokemon, this Pokemon is known to be highly aggressive, attacking anything that wanders into its territory."

"So, my opponent is another one of those creatures, huh? Seems like I'll get a challenge in this world after all." Kurogane runs at the Sneasel and slashes down. It catches his blade in its claws. Sneasel attempts to kick him, but he retracts his blade and gets behind the Sneasel. Sneasel jumps to the side, narrowly avoiding Kurogane's slash. It faces at him and opens its mouth. Sneasel shoots out an ice beam, but Kurogane jumps up and readies his attack. "Hama-Ryuu-Oujin!" A great wave of energy shoots out of his sword and it strikes the Sneasel directly, knocking it down. Syaoran throws Kurogane a Pokeball and he catches it. He throws it and the Sneasel is caught inside.

Ok, well, let me know what you think, cuz I really need your comments, they help. Until the New Year!


	7. Trouble in Fuchsia City! Parts 1&2

Yoshidaimu

Happy New Year, everyone! I've decided to make this chapter a "double chapter," because you've been so patient in waiting for this to come out.

Chapter 7: Trouble in Fuchsia City! 

The Pokeball swayed from side to side for about 30 seconds. Then it stopped and clicked. The mist evaporated and the ice around Yoshi melted. Fai snuck up behind Kurogane and leaned on his shoulder. "Good job, Kuro-pii."

"What did you say?!"

"Look at the time," Fai said and ran across the bridge with Kurogane in hot pursuit.

Yoshi walked up to the Pokeball and said, "what happened? The last thing I remember was something attacking and I was about to call on one of my Pokemon."

"A Pokemon, Sneasel, attacked us, but Kurogane stopped it and caught it in the process," Syaoran explained.

Mokona woke up and jumped on to Syaoran's shoulder. "Well, we should get moving then, I need to get the prize for the tournament."

"I'm curious," Yoshi said, "why do you need it? To make your Pokemon stronger?"

"The prize is…important, I'm sorry, but I don't want to say anymore."

"Eh, fine with me," he walks up to the Pokeball and picks it up, "I'll give this to Kurogane when we catch up with him."

At the end of the bridge, the group met up with Fai and Kurogane. Then they continued along the path towards Fuchsia city. When it came into view, Yoshi spoke up, "we should rest her for the night, it's already," he looks at his watch, "7: 41."

"Ok, do you have any money?"

"We won't need any where we're going. Let's go." He led the way into the city and stopped in front of a white building with a giant "P" on the front.

"What's the "P" stand for?" Syaoran asks.

"This is a Pokemon Center, it's a place where trainers go to rest themselves and their Pokemon. Think of it like a Pokemon hospital." He stepped inside and the others followed after him.

Crossing through the front doors, they saw Yoshi standing at the front counter talking with a woman with pink hair. "Hello, can I help you?"

He hands her six Pokeballs, "can you check up on them? They've sorta had a long day."

"Certainly, there is a room available for you and your traveling companions, Chansey, could you show them while I take these Pokemon to the back?"

A pink Pokemon emerged from behind the counter and walked off into a hall. Yoshi followed after and said, "make sure to give her your Pokeballs."

They handed their Pokeballs to the woman and followed after Yoshi and Chansey. "The people in this world are quite friendly, right Kuro-woofy?" Kurogane just walked on with a scowl.

The Chansey stopped in front of a room and said, "Chansey," and walked back to the counter to help anyone who needed it.

Yoshi walked into the room and noticed there were six beds. "Ah, good there's an extra. Okay, well, I'm tired, so I'm gonna go to sleep. Night." He climbs the ladder to the nearest bunk and lies on the top.

The others followed his lead. There are three bunk beds in the room arranged in a sort of triangle. To the right of the door, Yoshi is sleeping in the top bunk with Fai on the bottom one. The left set of beds has Sakura on top and Syaoran at the bottom. Lastly, the bunk near the back of the room has Kurogane sleeping on the bottom. Mokona is sleeping with Sakura.

Yoshi wakes up in the night and sneaks out of the room and down the hall. He stops in front of the counter and rings the bell. The nurse opens a door and walks up to the counter. "Hello, can I help you?"

"Yes, I left my Pokemon here, name Yoshidaimu."

"One moment." She walks to the back and brings a tray with six Pokeballs on it. "Here you are, will there be anything else?"

"No, that should be-" A large crash is heard outside and everyone, including Syaoran, Sakura, Fai, and Kurogane run in.

"What was that?" Asks Syaoran.

Yoshi turns to the others, "Everyone, grab your Pokemon, we'll need them." He runs outside and everyone grabs their Pokeballs and follows him.

"Team Rocket, give back Pikachu!" A tank rolls by the Pokemon Center and Ash is chasing after it.

"Wha-? Ash, what are you doing here?" Yoshi yells after Ash.

"I chased team rocket all the way here, and they took Pikachu!"

"And we're not givin' him back either, twerp!" Meowth says into the megaphone.

"That's what you think! Let's go Espe-" Yoshi's call was cut short, because a vacuum shot out of the tank and took all of his Pokeballs.

"Ha, now we have all of your Pokemon! What're you gonna do about it?" Mokona jumped onto Fai's shoulder.

"Fai, I'm ready to fight!"

"Ok, let's do our best. Go Mokona!" Fai says, with his never-fading smile. Mokona jumps and attempts to launch an attack, but nothing happens.

Yoshi yells at them, "you have to give him a command!"

"Okay, Psybeam!" Mokona launches the rainbow colored beam and it heads straight for the tank.

Well, that's the end of chapter 7! Hope you liked it! Oh, that's right, I am doing two chapters at once! So here's chapter 8!

Chapter 8:Trouble in Fuchsia City Part 2! 

The Psybeam was heading straight for the tank. "You think that will stop us this time? Wrong!" Meowth presses a rainbow-colored button on the control panel and a silver shield emerges from the tank, stopping the beam. Then he presses a white button and the shield shoots itself at Mokona.

Syaoran throws his Pokeball, shouting, "go Growlithe!" The Pokeball opens and Growlithe emerges form it. "Flamthrower to stop it!" Growlithe answers with a Flamethrower that hits the shield and causes it to recoil.

"This was designed for Flareon, but it will work on any fire type!" Meowth shouts and a bubble shoots out form the tank, capturing Growlithe. Then, the bubble fills up with water.

"Why keep something so weak Meowth?" Jessie asks the feline, "dispose of it."

While everyone was distracted, the shield closed around Mokona, capturing him too. "_I can't get my sword without that stupid Manju…" _Kurogane thinks.

Yoshi yells at him, "use the Sneasel, ice is not a type an Eevee can become! We might have a chance!"

Kurogane tosses the Pokeball into the air and Sneasel emerges, ready for action. "Ice beam." Kurogane says and the Sneasel shoots an Ice Beam and it hits the bubble that was holding Growlithe. The bubble shatters into many little shards.

Growlithe jumps out and turns to face the tank. "Ok, our turn! Growlithe, Flamethrower!" Growlithe launches a Flamethrower at the tank and almost burns a hole through it.

"Meowth, do something!"

"Yeah yeah yeah, I've got the situation under control." He presses a white button and a bubble shoots out and closes in on Sneasel.

"Ice Beam to free the manjuu." Sneasel shoots an Ice Beam at Mokona's silver bubble and freezes it. The bubble catches Sneasel and retracts.  
"This tank was made to counter any type of Pokemon, not just the Eeveelutions or the Psychic type." Meowth says as he presses a black button with a skull on it. The bubbles start glowing and the tank's barrel heats up. "It can also take the energy of any captured Pokemon and shoot it back at you!"

"Growlithe! Use Tackle on Mokona's cage!" Growlithe charges at the bubble and it shatters and Mokona lands on Growlithe's back.

"I'm gonna get rid of you first, twerp!" The tank's barrel is pointed at Syaoran and he throws his arms up to block it.

"Mokona," Fai says, "why not try to Teleport inside the tank and use Psybeam to shoot the inside?" Mokona teleports and the bubbles release their prisoners. Then the tank glows white as if ready to explode. "Now teleport back on my shoulder, Mokona!" Mokona appears on Fai's shoulder and the tank explodes.

"We're blasting off again!"

Ok, that sums it up rather nicely. Don't forget to rate and comment, also I need you guys to comment about a few more things. For the big final tournament, I need suggestions for participants. So send your ideas to I'd really prefer you e-mail, because I want it to surprise the other readers about the trainers in this thing. Remember, all Pokemon in that list have to be before Sinnoh. For instance, I can use Weavile because that Pokemon is from Battle Frontier. I also need names for the different cities on the gemstone continent. So send me names of different gems and things like that. The ones I have currently are Diamond, Pearl, Amber (Yoshi's home-town), and Aquamarine (the port town). I come up with more as I think of them, but I would really appreciate the help. Expect the next one to be a little delayed, mid-terms are coming up. Curse school!


	8. Battle in the Market!

Yoshidaimu

Sorry this took so long, I had a horrible case of writer's block. I hope this is still as good as my earlier chapters! Also, if you're into Warriors, check out that fic, I'm updating it today too! Read & Review plz!

Chapter 9: Battle in the Market!

"Hyuu! Good job Mokona! I don't think we'll be seeing them again anytime soon." Fai said, with that ever-charming smile plastered on his face.

"I wouldn't count on that." Ash mumbled under his breath. He walked to the spot Team Rocket's mech was just standing and grabbed the Pokeballs, as did Yoshi.

"And on that note," he yawns, "let's go and get more sleep at the Pokemon Center." The gang walked back into the building and got a good night's rest.

In the morning, everyone awoke, got their Pokemon, and left the center. After leaving Fuchsia city, they walked on the path leading to Vermillion city in silence, well, not exactly in silence, as Fai was teasing Kurogane and Kurogane shouted insults at the "damned mage," but that's normal. After a while, Yoshi looked at his watch, "we're making some pretty good time, we should be in Vermillion by nightfall."

"If Team Rocket doesn't show up again," said Ash, obviously annoyed at Team Rocket's many attempts to capture Pikachu.

"Yeah, but either way, we should be heading out in the morning bound for Aquamarine city, home of the Water Badge." They walked for a few more minutes and came to a small town. "Okay, we can rest here a bit, we've got almost a week to get to get to Vermillion, and if we leave first thing in the morning, we should be in Vermillion by noon." After saying that, he headed for the nearest Pokemon Center and the rest of the gang went off in separate directions.

Sakura and Syaoran went shopping for food and supplies with Mokona, while Kurogane decided to go into the field, dragging Fai along for "battle training." However, back with Syaoran, they were walking down a row of stalls eerily similar to the one in the country that had the third feather. (A/N: The one with the evil wizard that put the feather in an orb, can't remember the country name off-hand.) However, the people had many Pokemon, mostly pets, but some girl trainers that had come to see the shops. No one seemed to care about their normal clothes, so they were mostly browsing.

Then Sakura saw a cute looking doll of a Pokemon that was in the shape of an egg. (A/N: Togepi ppl!) She reached out to grab it when another girl, who seemed about 13, grabbed it at the same time. Syaoran could do nothing but watch as his princess struggled with the girl for this weird looking egg thing. The stall owner then shouted, "if you two want this doll so bad, then battle for it! The winner will receive it at half-price!"

The girl said, "fine by me!" And jumped back pulling out a Pokeball. Yoshi ran to the scene and stood on Sakura's right side, as Syaoran currently occupied the left.

Syaoran said, "Yoshi?! What are you doing here, I thought you were going to stay in the Pokemon Center!"

"I was, but then I heard they sold Espeon's favorite treat here, so I came, then I heard the commotion and saw Sakura was about to battle. Also, I figured that she could use a quick tutorial-"

"I can already do that!"

"-on how to use Eevee, idiot! Are you trained to understand how to most effectively battle with Eeveelutions?! Huh?" Syaoran couldn't counter that statement, because he knew as much about Eevee as the rest of the Pokemon he hasn't seen. "Okay, go ahead and call him out." Yoshi said to the timid princess.

"O-Okay… Um…"

The girl, who was dressed in a blue tanktop and blue short jeans, shouted, "Are you gonna battle?! Or just stand there?!"

"G-go, Eevee!" Sakura shouted, and threw the ball up into the air. Eevee jumped out and landed onto the ground, ready for action.

"Okay, finally! Let's go Roselia!" The girl threw out her Pokeball, and a green Pokemon appeared twirling around, it had a blue rose and a red rose in place of hands.

"Quick run-through of what this little guy knows. Tackle, which is a move to…well…tackle the opponent, pretty self-explanatory. Next, Sand-Attack, which causes him to kick sand at the opponent. Next, Quick Attack, which is a faster, but weaker version of Tackle, also great for dodging. Finally, my personal favorite move, Shadow Ball, which causes Eevee to conjure up a sphere of shadows and hurl it at his opponent." Yoshi stepped back, "ok, that's pretty much it, go good luck!"

"Th-thank you," Sakura did a quick bow and turned back to the field.

The merchant called from his stand, "I am also an experienced judge, so I shall preside over this match! This battle is going to be one-on-one, so, start!"

"This will be over before you can blink! Roselia, Petal Dance!" Roselia begins spinning rapidly, and petals erupt from it's roses and head for Eevee.

"Um…Eevee! Knock down the petals with Sand-Attack!" Eevee knocked sand at the petals, and it knocked them all down as if they hit a wall. After Roselia stopped spinning, it seemed to be dizzy. "Erm…now use tackle!" Eevee charged and hit the Roselia straight on and it skidded across the ground.

"No, I can't lose to this amateur! And I'm not going to lose that Togepi Doll!!! Roselia, Solarbeam!" Roselia got up and charged for the Solarbeam.

"Quick Attack and cancel it!" Eevee spun to face Roselia and charged at her, landing a dead-on hit causing her to flip backwards, while it's roses were pointed in the air, Roselia shot off a Solarbeam, which plowed her straight into the ground.

The girl returned Roselia to its Pokeball and ran off crying. "That was a mighty fine battle miss, tell you what, I'll let you have this doll for free!" The merchant handed Sakura the Togepi Doll and everyone went back to the Pokemon Center.

Fai was in there, giggling his head off about something. While Kurogane looked very pissed off and was giving the mage a look that said, "BURN IN FIRE YOU GOD-DAMNED MAGE!!!"

"Why is Kuro-poo so angry Fai?" Mokona said, bouncing onto his head. Fai answered, "Poor Kuro-pi tried hitting me with his sword, but he always missed!" The two both giggled about that, while Kurogane just stalked off to the room. After a more detailed account about what happened (A/N: I might make that a one shot if I get enough requests!), the gang went to sleep, ready to head out the next day…

A battle scene takes a lot of words to describe, but that's ok! Well, thx for stickin with me, even through writer's block! Chapter 10 should hopefully be up soon!


End file.
